Rise of the Racers
by NatalieHawk
Summary: They were locked up. They wouldn't become unlocked until someone played all nine characters in one day. One day, they became unlocked. Everyone is wondering about these mysterious new racers...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Disclaimer, don't own Wreck it Ralph or Sugar Rush. Or Hiccup! story inspired by spock-sickle on deviantART.**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on! You've gotta give me a chance!" Mandy begged. "Just because you're a year younger, doesn't mean you can get whatever you want." nick said to his little sister. "You played for eight racers already! Give me a chance!" Mandy complained to her brother. "Alright fine! I'm only doing this because I want you to be quiet!" Nick said. Mandy gave out a little squeal before turning to the game. The ninth racer was Jubileena, Mandy's favorite racer. Nick on the other hand, preferred Gloyd. Mandy pressed the green button. The race had begun.

_Time Skip_

Jubileena had crossed the finish line. The ninth racer to cross the finish line that day. Mandy and Nick couldn't wait to tell their friends that they had played all ninth racers in one day. Mandy looked at the game. "Nick! Check this out!" Mandy called out to her brother who was currently watching his friend, Brandon, play Fix-it-Felix Jr. "Mandy, what did you do?" Nick asked. "Nothing! I swear! It says I unlocked new racers." Mandy explained. Nick, more interested now, walked over to Mandy. "Minty C. Hiccup? Annebel Starburst? Natalie Icebreaker? JoAnn Jellybean? Matt Sugar-cream? Cece Skittles? Tiff Sweet-tarts?'' Nick read the new racers' names. "How cool it this?" Mandy asked. "Really cool, but we need to be getting home so we don;t get snowed in here. Besides, I'm running out of quarters." Nick says to his sister.

* * *

How long they had been there, they had no idea. They only knew that once all nine racers crossed the finish line in one day, would they be unlocked. "Will we ever become unlocked?" Annebel asked. "Who knows." Natalie replied. Then, the walls were expanding like a bubble. Then there was a blinding light.

* * *

"What is this place?" Hiccup asked. "I've got no idea." a voice replied. Hiccup was startled by it. "Who are you?" Hiccup asked. "I could ask you the same thing." the voice replied. "I'm Minty C. Hiccup." Hiccup said. "I'm Matt Sugar-cream." the voice said. Then a boy stepped out from behind a candy-cane tree.

* * *

"Annebel? JoAnn? You guys there?" Natalie called out to her friends. "Over here!" Annebel replied waving. Natalie runs over to Annebel and JoAnn. Where are we?" Annebel asks. "I don't know. Let's look around." Natalie replies running off. "And it looks like we're in a candy-cane forest." JoAnn says.

* * *

"Do you know how we got here?" Hiccup asks. "Nope!" Matt say cheerfully. "Well, aren't you just optimistic." Hiccup says. "Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine." Matt retorts. Then Matt and Hiccup hear a scream. "What was that?" they both ask simultaneously.

* * *

Hiccup and Matt run in the direction of the scream. They find a girl hanging off of a candy-cane tree. "Let me guess, double-stripe?" Matt asked. The girl in the tree nodded. Matt sighed and climbed the tree like a gummy-monkey. Hiccup noticed a girl. He figured that she like black. Well, duh she liked black. She was wearing a lot of black. She had black hair tied up in a pony-tail. She had red and purple highlights. Her clothes were, well, black. "You weren't exactly being smart by climbing up there in the first place." she said. "When did you get here?" Hiccup asked. "I've been here all along. My name is Joann Jellybean. Jo for short. And by the way, I hate Jellybeans, so don't ask me why it's my last name." the girl replied. "I'm Minty C. Hiccup." Hiccup said. Jo snickered. "Well hello there Minty." she said. "Don't call me that! Call me Hiccup!" Hiccup told her. Meanwhile, Matt had helped the girl, who was stuck in the tree, get down. "I'm Matt Sugar-cream, That's Minty C. Hiccup." Matt said. "I'm Annebel Starburst. That's JoAnn Jellybean. And that's-wait! Where's Natalie?" Annebel said. "I dunno! She ran off to go looking around!" Jo said.

* * *

"Attention all racers! The arcade has officially closed. Everyone who wants to compete in the Random Roster Race, report to the starting line as soon as possible." Sour-Bill said over the sugar speaker.

* * *

"Hey Taffyta!" Candelhead said. "Hello Candlehead." Taffyta said. Then Gloyd arrived. "Taffyta, I brought you a present." Gloyd said while giving Taffyta a box. "What's in it?" Taffyta asked. "You'll need to find out yourself." Gloyd replied. Taffyta opened the box. There was a small explosion. Taffyta was covered head to toe in frosting. Taffyta wiped it off. "GLOYD!" Taffyta called out in anger.

* * *

_Time Skip_

Taffyta was in the lead. She had just passed Rancis. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Taffyta said. Candlehead was in third. She was too focused on the race that she didn't see a kart closing in on her. All of a sudden, she heard the engine from the kart. She knew the sounds of every kart on Sugar Rush. She had never heard this one. The racer passed her. Candlehead couldn't get a good look at the racer. "Rancis! Taffyta! There's a new racer! And by 'new racer', I don't mean the type that need to learn how to race!" Candlehead called out to Rancis and Taffyta. "What do you mean 'new racer'?" Taffyta asked. "I've never seen this racer before!" Candlehead replied. Rancis thought that Cnadlehead was getting the racers mixed up. But then someone passed him. Rancis saw the back of the kart. He didn't recognize the kart. "Taffyta, Candlehead wasn't lying!" Rancis warned Taffyta.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A big shout out to Lord Candycane who was my first reviewer. I don't own Wreck it Ralph.**

**Chapter 2**

Taffyta looked at her rear-view mirror. She saw a racer. Taffyta made a mistake by turning her head to look at the racer. The racer passed her. "What!? No!" Taffyta yelled out in frustration. Then another racer passed her. Another _new _racer. "How is this happening?" Taffyta asked.

* * *

Natalie was in the lead so far. Then JoAnn pulled up next to her. "Oh it's on." Natalie said. Natalie started speeding up. JoAnn was right behind her. They were almost at the finish line. Natalie and Jo tied for first. Their names appeared on the board. Next to cross the finish line was Taffyta. Then came Rancis. Natalie hopped out of her kart. "Who do you think you are?" Taffyta asked Natalie. "I think I'm Natalie Icebreaker." Natalie said while removing her helmet. "How did you _two _beat _me_?" Taffyta asked. "Well, we crossed the finish line before you." JoAnn said. Taffyta glared. "Hello Sugar Rush citizens." a voice said. "King Greed-Pop!" Taffyta exclaimed. "What's all the fuss about unlocked racers?" Greed-Pop asked. At that moment, five racers drive up to Natalie and JoAnn. They jump out of their karts. "Well, I guess now that we have all unlocked racers here, we should show them around." Greed-Pop said. "I'll do it!" Rancis all of a sudden said. All the racers who knew him well, was shocked by his sudden enthusiasm. They all just stared at him. "I need two more." Greed-pop said.

* * *

Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis were giving the new racers a tour of Sugar Rush. "Oh ya! We never introduced ourselves. I'm Gloyd Orangeboar." the boy in the pumpkin hat said. "I'm Swizzle Malarkey. Also known as Swizz." the racer with green hair said. "And I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter." the blonde said. The seven new racers introduced themselves. After the tour was over, the racers decided to have a race against each other.

* * *

Natalie put her helmet on. She hopped into her car. The other racers did the same. They waited at the starting line. The light turned green. The racers took off. Natalie was in first. Behind her was Rancis. Natalie smirked and sped up.

* * *

In third was Tiff Sweet-tarts. Next to her was Matt Sugar-cream. "You know, sweet-tarts aren't that sweet!" Matt said to Tiff.

* * *

Natalie and Rancis arrived at Gumball Canyon. Natalie dodged the Gumballs easily. Natalie got a power boost by driving over the yellow arrows. Rancis followed her.

* * *

Swizzle entered Gumball Canyon. _Great! I never make it past here._ Swizz thought. Surprisingly, Swizzle made it through Gumball Canyon.

* * *

Hiccup was having major difficulties staying an inch in front of Cece, Annebel, and JoAnn. Hiccup was still learning how to use his kart.

* * *

Natalie and Rancis made it to the Cakeway. Natalie looked at her rear-view mirror. She smirked. Natalie lit up the cherry-bombs. Rancis gasped. Rancis sped up so that he wouldn't get hit by the explosions.

* * *

Matt lost control of his kart and rammed into Tiff. Tiff gave out a little squeal before being driven off the tracks along with Matt.

* * *

Annebel, who wasn't the greatest racer, lost control and spun around and partially hitting Cece who hit JoAnn who hit Hiccup.

* * *

Rancis barely made it past the cherry-bombs. "What was that for?" he asked. "I never let anyone ruin my victory!" Natalie replied before laughing and speeding up. Natalie shot out of the cannon. She landed perfectly on the track. Rancis also shot out the cannon and had a sloppy landing but quickly recovered. Natalie and Rancis entered the Ice-cream Mountains. Rancis kept on trying to pass Natalie, but Natalie was too fast. Rancis and Natalie entered the tunnel. They were right next to each other. Natalie sped up. She sped up so far that Rancis couldn't see her anymore. Natalie crossed the finish line. Next came Rancis. The other racers came later.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own wreck it ralph!**

**Chapter 3**

Rancis hopped out of his kart. He went over to Natalie to congratulate her. "You put up a good fight." Natalie said before Rancis could say anything. _You're a really amazing racer._ Rancis wanted to say, but figured it would earn him a punch in the face with the other racers around. "ANNEBEL! You ruined it! You need to learn how to drive that kart before you race!" JoAnn said. Annebel was hiding behind her kart.

* * *

"Your Majesty." Sour-Bill said. "How dare you! You dare interrupt me?!" Greed-Pop said. "I'm sorry." Sour-Bill said. "I see an opportunity in these new racers. Especially Natalie. She's the best racer in all Sugar Rush. She'll get me more coins. If I could persuade her to join me. But how?" Greed-Pop said. "Wait! If I make her a glitch, she won't have a choice, but to join me. When she joins me, I'll make her a racer again." Greed-Pop realized. An evil grin formed on his face. He pulled out a picture of the former ruler of Sugar Rush. "Oh Vanellope. You had your time as a ruler. Now it's my time." Greed-Pop said to the picture. In the picture, Vanellope was wearing a white track suit with a green stripe on the arms and legs. "Your Majesty?" Sour-Bill asked. "WHAT?!" Greed-Pop asked/yelled. "She's gone." Sour-Bill replied. "Who?" Greed-Pop asked clearly confused. "Vanellope." Sour-Bill said.

* * *

The racers decided to rest and talk before the arcade opened. Natalie was gone again. Rancis was the only one who noticed. "Hey Cece! Have you seen Natalie?" Rancis asked the first racer to pass by. "I think she went to the candy-cane forest." Cece replied. "Thanks!" Rancis said before running towards the candy-cane forest. he soon found Natalie sitting on a jaw-breaker. "Hey Natalie! What are you doing in the candy-cane forest?" Rancis asked. "Thinking." she replied with a shaky voice. "What's wrong?" Rancis asked with concern. "Nothing." Natalie said. "Natalie, look at me. You know you can tell me anything." Rancis reassured. Natalie looked at him. What Rancis saw shocked him. Her eyes were red and watery. She had tear streaks on her face. "You were crying!" Rancis suddenly realized. Natalie nodded. "Why?" Rancis asked. For some reason, it pained him to her like this. Even though he knew her for a day. But he considered her his friend. Rancis hated to see his friends sad. He reached out to help her get up. Her eyes suddenly widened. She fell over the rock as if she was trying to get away. "Don't touch me!" she said. Natalie was acting really strange. "Just tell me was wrong!" Rancis begged. "Why?! You wouldn't understand the situation I'm in!" Natalie told him. "Maybe I would if you would just tell me!" Rancis said. Natalie was going to run away, but Rancis grabbed her arm. "No! Let go of me!" Natalie said trying to get out of his grip. "Not until you tell me what's wrong. Natalie, I want to help! But I can't if you don't tell me how." Rancis said.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own wreck it ralph!**

**Chapter 4**

"Rancis, I don't know what really happened, but in the end, I'm this." Natalie said. She sighed and started to glitch. Rancis was shocked and let go of her. "You're a GLITCH?!" he asked shocked. "No! Well, now I am! I don't know how though! I was never a glitch. Someone messed with my code!" Natalie explained to Rancis. It took Rancis a moment to process everything. "Don't worry. We'll turn you back into racer." Rancis told her. "'We'?" Natalie asked. Rancis was slightly embarrassed. "Well, I meant 'I'." Rancis said. Natalie was shocked that someone would help her. She hugged him.**  
**

* * *

Vanellope watched the whole scene behind a candy-bush. She was fuming with anger. _Wait, no! Bad mind! Don't let your brother's greed get to your head!_ Vanellope mentally scolded herself. She was still wearing her track suit. She wanted to help the new racer. Yet part of her didn't. Greed-Pop must have messed with Natalie's code. Vanellope knew what it was like being a glitch.

* * *

Rancis hugged back. Natalie let go. "Thank you." she whispered. "How touching. A boy helps a girl. I wonder where this is going." a voice said. A figure came out behind a tree. It was Greed-pop. "Natalie, you're a reasonable person. Why don't we make a deal. You join me, and I'll turn you back into a racer. You can cross that finish line all you want, but I will keep turning you back into a glitch." Greed-Pop said. "YOU! You turned me into a glitch!" Natalie suddenly realized. "You have real potential, Natalie. You get me more coins, and you're a racer again. But if you break your part of the deal, you're a glitch again." Greed-Pop said to Natalie. "I will never join you! 'Greed' is in your name!" Natalie said. "Natalie, you're missing a major opportunity here." Greed-Pop warned Natalie. "Well, I'll give you some time to think about it."

* * *

When Vanellope was sure that Greed-Pop was gone, she came out of her hiding spot. "I'll help you." Vanellope said. "Vanellope?!" Rancis asked clearly shocked. "You know her?" Natalie asked. "Yes." Rancis said. "Where have you been all this time? What have you been doing? Do you grasp how insane that sounds?!" Rancis kept on asking questions. "Rancis calm down!" Natalie said. "Okay. Now that Fluggerbutter has calmed down, I can finally introduce myself. I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz." Vanellope said. "Um, correction. Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz." Rancis said. "I'm not the president or princess! Greed-Pop took it over." Vanellope explained.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own wreck it ralph!**

**Chapter 5**

"I'll help you after the arcade is closed. Right now, the arcade is about to open. You need to go!" Vanellope said. "But I can't race!" Natalie said. "Oh, right." Vanellope thought for a while. "Just stay out off of the speedway and you'll be fine." Vanellope said. "Don't worry. Everything is gonna be alright." Rancis reassured Natalie. Natalie looked at him and smiled.

* * *

"Rancis, what took you so long to get here? And where's Natalie?" Candlehead asked Rancis. "I just got caught up in my thoughts." Rancis replied. "And where's Natalie?" Candlehead asked. "I-I don't know." Rancis said. Candlehead eyes him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Y-yes?" Rancis said. "Rancis! Where is she?!" Candlehead asked loosing her temper. "In the candy-cane forest!" Rancis replied. He covered his mouth realizing he said too much. "Rancis, why is she there?" Candlehead asked calmly. "I can't tell you." Rancis firmly replied. "Did she tell you a secret?" Candlehead asked. Rancis shook his head. "Do you like her?" Candlehead asked smirking. Rancis eyes widened. He started to turn red. "No!" he quickly said. "You're blushing!" Candlehead pointed out. "Oh cut it out!" Rancis said.

* * *

"What am I gonna do? If she doesn't join me, she'll tell the other racers what I did. If she doesn't join me, my only option would be to delete her code." Greed-Pop said.

* * *

Mandy and Nick had walked into the arcade. Mandy went straight to Sugar Rush. She inserted her quarter. She picked to play as Candlehead.

* * *

The first race of the day had begun. Rancis couldn't focus on the race. He actually considered what Candlehead said. Why did he blush. There was no reason to blush. Unless... he did like her. He didn't really know himself. But he only knew her for a day! He doesn't really know her personality. _Only one way to get to know her. Talk to her. _Rancis thought. Rancis drove off the track. He hopped out of his kart and ran back towards the candy-cane forest.

* * *

"Natalie!" a faint voice said. Natalie thought she was just imagining things. "Natalie!" the voice was getting louder. Natalie still chose to ignore it. "Natalie!" the voice was extremely close now. Natalie turned around and saw Rancis running towards her. "What are you doing here?! You need to get back to the race!" Natalie said. "I'm not going to race. Not until we get you back to who you are. A racer. The best racer on Sugar Rush." Rancis told her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't own wreck it ralph**

**Chapter 6**

"Why are you doing this for me?" Natalie asked suspiciously. Rancis was turning a light shade of pink. "Because you're my friend. And that's what friends do." Rancis said. _Well that sounded dumb. _Rancis mentally scolded himself. "If you say so." Natalie said. "Now we need to get to the code room." Rancis said. "How? Greed-Pop is probably there." Natalie told Rancis. "He's there when the arcade closes. He always watches the races." Rancis said. Rancis grabbed Natalie's hand. They ran to the candy castle. They entered the castle. "There's Sour-Bill!" Rancis whispered and pointed. They ran up to Sour-Bill. "Where's the code room?!" Rancis asked Sour-Bill. "Why do you want to know?" Sour-Bill asked. "Who's side are you on?" Natalie asked Sour-Bill. "And second of all, why is Vanellope locked up?!" Rancis asked. Sour-Bill just stared. Then he ran. Natalie and Rancis could easily catch him. Rancis grabbed him. "What's going on?" Rancis asked. "Tell us!" Natalie said. "No." Sour-Bill replied. "I'll lick you!" Rancis said. Sour-Bill suddenly remembered being in Ralph's mouth. "Okay I'll tell you!" Sour-Bill said.

* * *

"No one really knows what happened. Vanellope had a brother named Candy-Lick. One day, he just changed and became Greed-Pop. He locked Vanellope up and took over Sugar Rush. He uses the racers to get more coins. They said that a racer would stop him and change him back to who he was. They say that the racer is the greatest racer." Sour-Bill explained. "Can you show us the code room?" Rancis asked. Sour-Bill lead them to the code room. "You'll need these. So you don't get stuck in there." Sour-Bill said and gave them red ropes to tie around themselves.

* * *

"This place is so strange." Natalie said. "No kidding." Rancis said. Then something caught Natalie's eye. It was like a shield protecting a code. She could barely make out the name on the code: Candy-Lick. "I found your code! Natalie?" Rancis called out. "Rancis! Check this out!" Natalie exclaimed. Rancis went over to her. "What?" he asked. "Look." Natalie said and pointed to Candy-Lick's code. "It's Candy-Lick. But why would there be a barrier?" Rancis asked confused. "Who knows. Maybe this is what happened. Someone did this." Natalie replied.

* * *

"Sour-Bill, what are you doing at the entrance of the code room?" a voice suddenly asked. "Your Majesty!" Sour-Bill exclaimed.


End file.
